


Respite

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Siegbert and Shiro travel to help with the relief effort. Despite their work being important, it takes a toll on them both and Shiro uses Siegbert's birthday as an excuse to give them some much deserved rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I wrote porn. Practice makes perfect I guess.

"Seriously, Shiro. Where are we going? We've ridden through the past two towns." Siegbert asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Shiro glanced over his shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You'll see soon, babe. Don't worry." Siegbert sighed and relaxed in his saddle, watching as Shiro did the same. He'd gotten better in the saddle since the end of the war; he finally understood what he'd meant by ‘soft hips.’ He no longer fought the horse's gait or tried to compensate for the sway. 

"How does your back fare, my love? We've been riding quite a lot recently." Siegbert asked, matching pace with him.

"It's fine. A little sore, but I'll make it."

"If need be, I'd be glad to give you a massage when we stop for the night." Shiro chuckled and shook his head, his smile fond. 

"Nah, not tonight; I've got some other plans... I think you'll like them." Shiro's tone was teasing, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Siegbert couldn't help the shiver that shot through him. He knew what that look usually meant.

A tense silence fell between them, full of unspoken promises. Excitement prickled under Siegbert's skin, his mind running wild. How had he become such a degenerate? One look and a few words were all it took to make him ache now. He fought down a groan as his rear bounced in the saddle, making him think of what was sure to come later; he'd find that much more enjoyable. He caught Shiro's eyes, his face coloring at the way he licked his lips, silver eyes admiring his hips. Damn him and the way he made him feel. 

Taking a deep breath, Siegbert managed to tear his eyes away from his handsome lover and focus instead on the path ahead; taking in the scenery. The trail was becoming uneven, full of curves and slopes, the thickets full of blooming wildflowers and tart smelling berries. Low hanging branches shaded the path, leaving the road ahead cool and shielded from the sun. It was strange to think Nohr's terrain differed so much from province to province. The closer they got to Hoshido, the brighter everything got.

"The road narrows a bit after this next bend, babe. Go ahead and get behind me." Shiro said, urging his mount ahead. Siegbert sighed and let himself fall behind, his eyes once again drawn to Shiro's hips as they swayed in the saddle. "You'll finally see where we're going."

When they rounded the next turn, Siegbert's expectations were flung out the proverbial window. Down the narrow path was a cabin, large for the type of building it was; its hefty pine logs worn and grey from weather and age. It sat on a lush lawn and framed with evergreen trees, all on a backdrop of snow capped mountains and a large, shimmering lake. Siegbert's breath caught briefly before he forced himself to return to reality. 

"A-are we staying in someone's home tonight? We have enough coin for a nice room at an inn, we needn't trouble anyone." Siegbert said, still admiring the picturesque view before him.

"Nope, it's nothing like that. No one lives here at present. I called in a favor from everyone's favorite business woman; she set us up here for a few days." When he saw that Siegbert was gaping at him, Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "I... wanted you to have a nice, quiet birthday. We've been on the road for weeks now and we haven't had a lot of downtime. I figured we could use some time just for us... what better excuse is there?" 

Siegbert was touched and stunned speechless. Shiro had always been thoughtful and affectionate, but this was above and beyond what any should expect of their beau. How had he gotten so lucky? 

"Oh, come on doll. Don't get all weepy on me here. We've got a big day ahead of us... like I said, I've got plans. Cry later."  
***

As soon as they put their horses out to pasture for the night, Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, smiling broadly.

"We can clean the tack tomorrow, c'mon!" Shiro was all but running, clearly excited, energy brimming over as he slid the key into the lock. When the door swung open, Siegbert moved to enter, only to be stopped by a suddenly serious Shiro. He tilted his head in inquiry, waiting for an explanation. "Gotta do this right."

Before he could ask him what he meant, Shiro's lips pressed hungrily against his, his warm hands lovingly cupping his cheeks. Siegbert sighed happily, his arms snaking around his neck. Shiro hummed as his tongue gently traced Siegbert's lips, coaxing them to part.

Siegbert did as his lover bade him, his hands fisting in Shiro's dark hair; a groan slipping past his lips as Shiro's hands wandered. One came to rest on his waist, gripping him tightly, the other sliding lower to hitch his leg over his hip. Shiro's chuckle broke their stupor and Siegbert yelped as he was hoisted off his feet, Shiro cradling him against his chest.

"Not here... sorry. I got carried away." He murmured, stepping across the threshold; eyes once again full of affection. "Here we are, home sweet home... for a few days, at least." Siegbert cast a glance around, his heart fluttering.

The outside didn't do it justice. The cabin was cozy and well furnished. Its floorboards were a light oak, sanded smooth and polished to an almost mirror like sheen; contrasting beautiful with the aged logs and mud that made up the walls.

Lush aubergine rugs sprawled across the floor, and an animal skin lay before the large stone fireplace, where a plush sofa and two squishy armchairs sat. A large bookcase stood not too far from there. On the backside, large windows displayed the view, even more breathtaking up close. From here, he could see the deck that wrapped around the back of the house, leading out to the docks where a single boat was moored. 

The only division between the main sitting room and the kitchen and dining area was the change in flooring. The kitchen had a large oak table, surrounded by six chairs; a vase of red roses and baby's breath in the center. The cast iron stove and marble counters were spotless, the tiles of the floor held interesting patterns reminiscent of fossils or petrified wood.

"C'mon, let's get our bearings." Siegbert followed his beloved from the entryway and down a hall. Along the way, Shiro turned up the gas lamps, allowing his weaker human eyes to see. They found two guest rooms, a central bath, and finally; beyond a pair of double doors, they found the master bedroom. 

In the center of the room, a large four post bed stood proud. Siegbert let his eyes take in the intricate floral carvings on the headboard and posts, admiring the sheer drapings and the pile of pillows at the head. Everything was draped in lavish plum silk and gold embroidery, a bed meant for princes. 

From there, his eyes were drawn to the windows, which provided a lovely view of the lake and mountains; a door lead outside and onto the deck. In the furthest corner stood an armoire and chest of drawers matching the bed, and vases of roses occupied every flat surface. A door nearby lead into the master bath; and even from there, Siegbert could see the large gilt mirror and about half of a large claw foot tub. Shiro gave a low whistle, his arms wrapping securely around Siegbert's waist.

"So... what do you think, babe?" Shiro asked, his chin resting on his shoulder. Siegbert took a deep breath, a strange longing filling his chest. Perhaps he was simply feeling homesick. 

"It's beautiful... though I still have to wonder how you managed to get us lodgings here. It has the looks of a bed and breakfast."

"This place was the vacation home for some merchant before the war broke out. He'd rent it out when he wasn't using it, but he died a few months back and his family can't afford it without him, so they're selling it. You could say we're giving it a nice send off."

Siegbert hummed, finally understanding how they came to be in such a lovely place. Knowing that a family would soon inhabit it made it feel odd, though; as though they shouldn't be there. He envied them. How wonderful would it be to call this house home?

He let himself lean against the strong body behind him, relishing the way he took advantage, his hands tugging at his hips, his lips lavishing his neck. Just the two of them here, sleeping to a backdrop of crickets and the muted calls of night birds; making love swathed in silk sheets with none to hear or interrupt. It sounded like heaven.

With that thought burning in his mind, Siegbert rolled his hips; hoping that his preoccupied lover would understand. Shiro hummed, his smiling lips still pressed against his neck.

"Feeling frisky, kitten?" Shiro asked, his grip on Siegbert's hips tightening, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Mm. Maybe a little." Siegbert gasped. He'd never understood why his voice had such an effect on Shiro, but he'd not complain or question it tonight. He saw Shiro's attention as a gift.

"Well..." Shiro turned him to face him, pulling him in for a bruising kiss, pushing him back until his knees hit the bed. With a final nudge, Siegbert fell back onto it, the mattress so new and plush it didn't even register his weight. 

Shiro didn't give him time enough to enjoy it, though. He was already pushing his legs apart, pulling him to the edge, his knees pushed up and into the bed. Siegbert's hands fisted into the duvet as his lover leaned over him, the tell tale bulge of his erection pressed firmly against his ass. Siegbert's back arched and his pulse raced as Shiro's smile turned predatory. 

"Damn I like this bed. It's the perfect height for this." He purred, grinding his hips. "I can't wait for later... we're going to put it to the test. Think it can hold us?" He asked, his hands tracing a line up his thighs, avoiding the growing bulge in his pants. 

"D-don't tease Shiro! I--"

"Needy little brat." Shiro teased, his eyes gleaming. Siegbert shivered under that gaze, rising up to capture that grinning mouth in a needy kiss. Shiro darted away with a laugh, straightening his hair and yukata. "Not yet. Like I said, I've got plans for you." Siegbert groaned, covering his blushing face with his hands.

"You're positively evil! Can't you give me a little taste?" He whined, pouting at him as he pulled his legs up in an attempt to entice him. "I'll beg if you want." He could usually sway him if he made himself look as submissive as possible. Shiro shook his head, his smile turning soft. Siegbert sat up, studying the man across the room. Somehow he'd missed the nervousness practically oozing from every pore. Whatever he was planning seemed delicate.

"Is everything okay my love? What's wrong?" Shiro waved the question away, his smile still firmly in place.

"I'm fine babe. Really. C'mon. Why don't you browse the book collection we saw in the sitting room? Curl up and relax. I'll get a fire going for us; if I think it's a tad cool in here, I can't imagine how cold you are." Now that his temperature was returning to normal, he had to admit it was a bit chilly. Nohrian springs were known for being crisp, and the elevation didn't help. If he couldn't have Shiro, he would take lounging on a sofa for a bit. 

"A little, perhaps." Siegbert conceded, following Shiro out of the room and back towards the main room. He cast one more longing look at the bed before sighing. 'Tonight, then.'  
***

Siegbert smiled as he turned the page of the old book in his hands, the pages yellowed and the leather creaky. He listened to the crackling of the fire in the hearth, his bare feet resting comfortably in Shiro's lap as his lover gently traced nonsense patterns from his ankle to the top of his left foot and back. Shiro's head was tilted back, resting comfortably against the cushions behind him, his eyes closed; not quite asleep, but not truly awake either.

'This is nice.' Siegbert thought, studying his lover. It was quiet, easy and unhurried. They had nowhere to be or anyone to impress. It was how he'd always wanted things to be, but feared they never would. His heart ached at the thought of leaving this haven and head back into the madness of the post war world. He would trade everything for more time to simply admire the bobbing of Shiro's Adam's apple or the cut of his collar bones; thinking of nothing but kissing and making love.

He scoffed and cast a look around, shaking his head. They were hardly ready for such things. What would be the point of them owning a home? They were travelling constantly at the moment, moving from town to town to oversee the repairs and ensure that the populace was cared for. Besides that, they could easily stay in either castle. This home deserved a loving family with children.

He desired privacy and a home to call his own. Prince or no, he needed space. He knew now that he'd never grow if he stayed so close to his father, loving him wasn't enough to change that; he got too caught up in filling his shoes. Here, he and Shiro could become the men they wanted to be, they could rest and love each other as they pleased; they could give each other the attention they deserved.

With a frustrated groan, he sat the book aside, opting instead to watch the fire flickering. He was reminded of times around the fire during the war, shyly holding Shiro's hand as he admired the effect of the fire on Shiro's bronzed skin. Little could be a finer sight that Shiro as orange light played over his fine features, catching in his silver eyes and his dark hair. 

Siegbert smiled, his gaze once again shifting to Shiro's dozing form. Their first kiss had happened by firelight, under a moonless sky. He had been completely new to such things, unsure and shy; but Shiro had been a patient, gentle teacher. He'd moved slowly, his hands careful as they caressed his face and ears, his tongue slow in its exploration as he relished the taste of mulled wine that had lingered on his lips.

When they'd parted at last, gasping for breath and in his case, shaking; the look of pure affection in Shiro's eyes had been enough to confirm what he already knew: he was truly in love. It was no trick of his loneliness or a lie of a desperate heart; he loved Shiro. Looking back on that night, Siegbert couldn't help but smile. Almost two years since that night, and they were still together, their love still strong and only growing stronger. He'd never felt so blessed.  
***

Siegbert breathed deeply, shifting as he woke. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, and judging by the light , it had grown late in the afternoon. He sat up with some difficulty, looking around.

The fire burned low in the hearth, and the lamps had been turned off, leaving him in near darkness. After stretching and shaking the last vestiges of sleep from his limbs, he set about shoving his boots back on. He was alone in the room, and listening closely didn't help him locate his beloved. With a sigh, he hauled himself to his feet and made his way towards the door. It seemed his energetic lover had woken and grown bored.

'What am I going to do with him?' Siegbert stepped through the glass door, taking a deep breath of crisp air. Shiro's scent was easy to pick up, and without a care; Siegbert followed it into the woods. If it weren't for the silence and the faint smell of food, he'd think Shiro was gathering wood for their stay. 'What are you up to?'

As he walked, he began to notice flashes of red among the leaves and dirt. He stopped to look and was surprised to find red petals scattered upon the ground, making a clear trail for him to follow. The scent of roses clung faintly to them and just ahead, a note dangled from a branch. Siegbert plucked it from its perch and opened it, smiling.

'You're getting warmer.' Siegbert rolled his eyes as he tucked it away in his pocket. Shiro seemed to be in a playful mood, and had put a lot of effort into this little game. Looking down at the petals, he knew he couldn't just go straight to him. He needed to humor him.

Smiling, Siegbert set out, following the path as Shiro clearly wanted him to. The waning sun threw dappled shadows on the ground at his feet and around him he could smell damp earth, mossy bark all mingling with cool air and ozone. It would rain later, but the air was yet to feel damp. They had time.

The path was a winding one, leading him through the wood. It was a beautiful walk, soothing as the stream nearby babbled away and birds chirped and swooped about, getting ready to turn in for the night. The crickets sang, serenading him as he made his way to what would hopefully be a waiting pair of arms. He grew more and more excited with each step, so much so that he could hardly contain himself.

Finally, he reached a clearing in the woods and in the middle of it, Shiro stood with his back to him. Silly boy. He should know better than to turn his back on a predator, be they wolfskin, kitsune or dragon. With a toothy grin, he crept closer; keeping to the treeline to provide himself with cover. He moved slowly, watching where he stepped to ensure he remained quiet; a snapped twig or rustled branch would ruin his fun after all.

He focused solely on his prey, tuning out almost everything else. He never let himself become so keenly aware of a single thing. Hearing the strong thrumming of Shiro's heart made him squirm, his nerves prickling in an unfamiliar way. It excited him in the most base, bestial way. He didn't like to explore the desires that came with it.

He crouched when he was close enough, creeping to the edge of the wood, watching his quarry as he shoved a hand through his hair; a tell tale sign that he was becoming agitated. He paced a moment before stopping and watching the entrance to the grove expectantly. When Siegbert didn't enter the clearing, he groaned and resumed his pacing. As much as he liked teasing his lover, he didn't like to see him distressed. It was time to end his game.

As Shiro returned to his original position, Siegbert tensed; every muscle coiling, ready to strike. With a growl that bounced off the trees and echoed through the clearing, he pounced; sending them both sprawling to the ground. Shiro yelped; surprise turning to grudging amusement as his back hit the ground. Siegbert grinned down at him from his perch atop his hips, purring as he leaned down.

"Well, well... what have we here?" He crooned, licking his lips for added effect. "What a tasty little morsel you are." He let his tongue trail over the shell of Shiro's ear, his hands trailing down his arms until they found his wrists. He secured his arms and pinned them above his head, his teeth sinking into the fleshy junction of Shiro's neck and shoulder; relishing the taste of his skin. Shiro bucked his hips, groaning in response. "I hope you're ready. I've worked up quite the appetite, my sweet."

Siegbert sealed his lips over Shiro's in a sloppy kiss. He didn't care about propriety, only about tasting the man beneath him. He'd not be satisfied until he'd had everything Shiro could give. Shiro panted and arched under him, his hardening member pressing lewdly against his ass. Siegbert ground his hips down to meet it, shivering at the way it felt. 

"W-wait! Sieg, hold on a minute." Shiro panted, his voice gruff. He was so clearly aroused, desperate in fact; but still he wanted to wait? Usually it was him that would postpone the inevitable. Whatever this was, it was important. He backed down with a huff, gazing down at the flushed, disheveled man on the ground; everything think in him begging him to ravish him. "You were supposed to play along, you bully." Shiro pouted. "Couldn't you just humor me?"

"I did until I saw how distracted you were. Such a silly human. You should have known better." Shiro grunted and rolled his eyes, a rueful smile tugging at his swollen mouth.

"W-well... I've got a lot on my mind." Shiro sighed and pushed himself up, gritting his teeth as Siegbert's weight shifted with him, bearing down on his groin. "Anyway... why don't you look around? Maybe you'll understand what's going on then."

Siegbert did as Shiro asked and suddenly, his heart was fluttering, his cheeks turning a dusky pink. The glade around them was lit softly with paper lanterns, a large quilt spread over the ground with a rather lavish looking meal waiting for them. The stream sang pleasantly and fireflies were beginning to dance about. It was beautiful and almost sickeningly romantic. 

"H-how did you...?"

"I told you. Anna owed me one. She did all the heavy lifting before we got here today. All I had to do was put the finishing touches on it. You falling asleep gave me the perfect chance. I couldn't have planned it better." Shiro said, beaming. He was clearly proud of himself. "So... do you like it?"

"Like it?" Siegbert murmured, still bewildered by the sheer silliness of it all. Shiro went through so much trouble on his behalf. "I love it! It's so beautiful here and... you're so wonderful... I..." Shiro chuckled and with some difficulty, managed to haul them both to their feet.

"Well come on then! Even magic can only keep food hot for so long. I don't want your dinner to get cold."  
***

Seigbert sighed happily, leaning back against Shiro's chest as he sat his plate atop his. He chuckled lightly as his lover rubbed his stomach, peppering his face with kisses.

"You full, babe?" Siegbert nodded, snuggling deeper into Shiro's arms. "How was everything? It must have been good with the way you inhaled it. I expected leftovers, but damn if you didn't put it away."

"It was. The cake was divine... I'd ask how you pulled this off without my noticing, but you just keep dodging my questions." Shiro shrugged, kissing the top of his head. It didn't matter in the end. What really mattered to him was that he did it for him. He did it because he loved him.

Shiro pulled him closer, grinning as he nuzzled into his hair. They had always been fond of these quiet moments, where neither spoke but their meaning was heard loud and clear. They watched as the sun fell below the horizon, the lanterns now casting their warm orange glow across the ground as the sky began to take on a deep violet hue. 

During the war, they'd spend their evenings wrapped in a blanket as they watched night descend, but there was always a fear they'd not get the chance the next day. Here, now; they were safe. He no longer had to look over his shoulder, afraid tragedy waited around every turn; poised as a snake ready to strike. Shiro was alive and well, pressed against his back. They made it.

"Hey... there's something I need to ask you. It's really important." Siegbert looked over his shoulder, sitting up straight. It seemed he was finally ready to tell him what was bothering him.

"Of course! You know you can come to me with anything." Shiro nodded and stood, offering him his hand. Siegbert let him help him to his feet, smiling as Shiro laced their fingers. 

"Okay. Walk with me, then." Siegbert allowed his nervous lover to lead him away from the nest they'd made for themselves, back down the trail towards the house. Shiro fidgeted and fretted, his nerves showing in fantastic fashion. Siegbert had never seen him so worked up. Finally, the came to a stop at the dock. Siegbert watched the boat bob innocently up and down in the water, but he didn't miss the blanket and wine glasses tucked near the stern. 

He fixed his eyes on Shiro's face in the dim light. His face was pink as he reached out to take Siegbert's other hand, chewing his lip before finally looking up, hope in his eyes.

"Sieg... I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it; and I never want to." He said, lowering himself onto his knees. Siegbert's breath caught in his throat as he withdrew a small velveteen box from his hakama, which he opened to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?" Siegbert froze, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s face. There were no tricks, no lies; he wasn’t dreaming. As his love began to look nervous, he finally came to his senses and dropped to his knees, drawing Shiro in for a crushing hug. 

"YES! Yes, course I will! Shiro... I love you too! I love you so very much." He hiccuped. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He was happy, and if the sniffling coming from Shiro was to be believed, he fared little better. 

"C-c'mon, babe! At least let me get the ring on you! I spent a lot of money on this thing!" Siegbert giggled and pulled back, watching as Shiro slid the band onto his finger. His heart stopped briefly at the weight of it, and despite his better vision, he had the distinct feeling that he wasn't getting the full effect of it. 

He could see the simple but elegant blackend silver band as it twisted like vines to cradle a sizable marquise cut stone, but the color and type was lost in the weak light of dusk. 

"I wanted to do this earlier in the day because I knew you wouldn't really get to appreciate the ring until you saw it in the light, but... I wanted this to be perfect. I couldn't just come out and ask... it felt like I didn't care enough to surprise you. I... promise it's a lot prettier in the light." Siegbert laughed and kissed his fretful betrothed, wiping away tears as he did so. He didn't need some bauble to feel loved. The words alone had been enough.

"I'm sure it is. I look forward to admiring it in the years to come." Siegbert sighed, resting his forehead against Shiro's smiling as they gazed at each other. He never thought he'd get this far. He'd fully expected them to drift apart, for Shiro to grow bored; but it seemed he managed to captivate him still. This ring was physical proof of the promise he just made. He wouldn't cast him aside. "I... I'm at a loss for words, I think. I don't know what I'm supposed to say, other than thank you."

"What for?" 

"You chose me. You could have had anyone you wanted. Any woman would have loved to be at your side; but you chose me instead. So... thank you." Shiro snorted and pressed a kiss to his forehead, a stern look on his face when he pulled back.

"Are you happy?"

"Very... words couldn't possibly express how happy you've made me." Siegbert sniffled, tears threatening to spill once more. Shiro's eyes were glistening as well as he pulled Siegbert in for another kiss, the saltiness of their tears stinging their tongues.

"Then forget the rest of it. Let this moment be, love. Nothing... no one else matters. Just us." Siegbert buried his face in Shiro's neck, breathing him in while he pondered Shiro's words. He was right. Nothing else did matter at the time. He dreaded the moment when things had to matter again. 

"Gods... is it selfish of me to wish this could go on forever? I don't want to move on from here. I... just want to be at home with you; if only for a little while."

"Sieg..."

"N-no... ignore me. I just... I'm tired, I think. Can we stay here a while? While the sky is still clear and the stars are still so bright?" Shiro nodded towards the boat, a smile on his face.

"I've got a better idea. Come on. I'll row. You just relax."  
***  
Shiro's mouth was hot and insistent on his, the heady taste of wine serving only to make his head spin all the more. He barely noticed the rocking of the boat beneath him, too interested in the heated skin beneath his hands to pay it any heed. The boat could flip, leaving them to swim back to shore and he'd not care. He'd have Shiro on the dock, here in the boat, anywhere. It didn't matter.

He gasped as Shiro pushed him onto his back, cradling his head to ensure it didn't strike anything. His lover fought with his clothes, swearing when his hands shook too much to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt. Siegbert hummed and watched him through heavy lidded eyes. On most nights, he'd help him. He'd gently push his hands away to remove the pesky garment himself, but he wasn't feeling so helpful tonight. He wanted to watch Shiro struggle and grow impatient. 

 

Shiro growled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling it open. Buttons scattered, exposing his skin to the cool night air. Shiro wasted no time descending upon him, his mouth mapping out the new territory. Siegbert shivered as his devilish tongue flicked over a pebbled nipple, biting down while his hand pinched and rolled the other. Siegbert moaned, bucking his hips as Shiro continued his quest. 

His love's hands traveled downward, gripping his hips firmly before moving to the buttons keeping them closed. Shiro was in no mood to waste time. He was just as hungry as he was. They'd danced around this all day; it had been on their minds since they'd woken. Finally, they would get what they'd wanted so badly. 

"Gods you're beautiful. The greatest painters in the world couldn't do you justice." Shiro said, his eyes raking over his bare chest. "We should do this outside more often." Siegbert couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside him. Shiro was so silly sometimes. "Laughing at me? I'm going to make you regret that."

Siegbert shivered as Shiro exposed his member to the air, a rough hand closing around it moments later. He closed his eyes as Shiro's hand gave a few hard pumps before tracing his thumb over the crown, smearing the bead of precum downward to slick the hot flesh in his hand. Siegbert choked back a whimper, panting as Shiro set a demanding pace. He wouldn't last at this rate; he'd been too tense that day. It was always on his mind.

"Look at me, Sieg. I want to watch you." Siegbert did as he was asked, propping himself up on his elbows as Shiro lowered himself onto his belly, his face mere inches away from his cock. Shiro peered up at him from under his lashes, his tongue shamelessly teasing the tip before he took him into his mouth as far as he could. His hand pumped in time with the bobbing of his head, assisting where he couldn't reach. Siegbert couldn't look away, watching as his length disappeared inside Shiro's reddened mouth. Shiro hummed around him, speeding his pace briefly before slowing to an excruciating crawl. 

Siegbert's head fell back, his mouth open in a silent cry and Shiro's free hand yanked his pants further down his thighs, granting him access to the rest. He whined as Shiro's mouth left him, his hand clutching him tightly at the base. 

"Roll over. I've got work to do." Siegbert did as he was told, mindful of the boat's rocking. He didn't want to be thrown out. Shiro hissed when his ass was presented to him, hands groping the smooth, pale skin reverently. "Gods I'm still not over this." He said. Siegbert yelped and jerked at the sting of Shiro's teeth on the smooth cheek, quickly forgetting it as his lover's tongue soothed it away. 

The familiar chill of oil trickled over his sensitive entrance, followed by the heat of his breath. Warm, slick fingers spread the oil around before two slipped inside him. Air left him at the intrusion, his back bowing as he pushed his hips back. No matter how many times they did this, he still had to remind himself to relax. He took a deep breath as Shiro's fingers pumped in and out, stretching him in preparation for the thick cock he just barely feel pressed against his thigh. With as often as Shiro rutted him, it didn't take long. 

"Sieg... Come here. We can't do it like this. I want to hold you." Siegbert gasped as Shiro guided him backwards, seating him onto his slicked girth. The stretch burned in the most delicious way, filling him in ways nothing else could. His eyes fluttered shut as he adjusted to it, his arms reaching back behind him to drape around his beau's neck. Shiro's arms wrapped around him, hands tracing lines and patterns over his skin as he gave the first roll of his hips. Siegbert's grip tightened, his hips gyrating as Shiro picked up the pace.

He didn't bother to silence his cries. Shiro had always lamented how quiet they had to be, so why not let him hear everything tonight? There was no one for them to "offend." Shiro's name fell from his lips like a prayer, his eyes flying open as his lover hit his stride. Every thrust sent near painful jolts through his body, each movement dragging Shiro's length against his prostate. It wouldn't be long now. He was already beginning to shake. 

Shiro seemed to be of a similar mind. His grunts and moans were growing louder, his thrust deeper and more desperate. Siegbert mewled as Shiro once again took his cock in his hand, pumping him mercilessly with one hand while the other busied itself with his nipples. 

"S-shiro! G-gods I--" 

"I know... me too." Shiro's voice was a growl near his ear, the words forced. "Let's go together." Siegbert couldn't have held back if he wanted to. His back arched almost painfully, his vision dimming and fading white around the edges; Shiro's name the only word he knew in that moment. He was oblivious to the dangerous sway of the boat and the heat of his own seed painting his stomach. All that mattered was Shiro's groaning his name, the pleasure of their release, and the way Shiro clung to him as if he was all that kept him anchored to the earth.

Shiro's panting and whispered 'I love you' was the first thing he noticed when he finally began to return to reality. Next came his relief that they didn't end up flipping the boat. Shiro held him tenderly, his lips pressing kisses to his sweaty neck. It was cold now, and Siegbert could feel himself shivering; but he didn't have the energy to move. He was content to lay there in his beloved's arms.

"Damn... that was... wow." Shiro huffed, squeezing him tightly. "I love you."

"And I you." Siegbert craned his neck to press a kiss on Shiro's mouth, smiling at the tousled hair and ruddy cheeks. Shiro was beautiful like this. It was something he would carry with him always. 

"We should get inside. It looks like rain." Siegbert hummed, his thoughts turning to the rug in front of the fire, the kitchen table, the bed... there were so many inviting places for his beloved to take him next. He was hardly satisfied by this alone.

"Mmmm... you're not done are you?" Shiro scoffed, grinning.

"Of course not. By the time I'm done with you, we're going to own this damn place. No one else is gonna want it." 

"... I'll hold you to that." They'd talk about his wish that those words were more than just lewd talk later. For the time being, he'd let it lie. They had a few days, after all; and a lot of surfaces to claim.


End file.
